A smart speaker is typically a wireless speaker that connects to a wireless access point (WAP) and offers interactive actions to control playback of audio and to control home automation devices. Smart speakers typically need to be within a range of the WAP. In the event the WAP does not provide sufficient range, such as in large homes, smart speakers in rooms outside of the range of the WAP will not have connection.
Even smart speakers that are within range of the WAP depend upon a controller application that controls, by way of a smart device such as a mobile phone or tablet, the smart speaker and its connection to the WAP. Smart speakers with a controller application do not communicate directly with the Internet through the WAP. Further, because the smart speakers are routed through the controller application any tuning of the speaker is manually performed by way of the controller application.
There is a need for a smart speaker that has the capability to extend connection to a WAP providing broadband connection capability, such as an Internet connection, in areas that would otherwise be inaccessible to the Internet while, at the same time, preserving the fidelity and performance of wireless audio streaming at the smart speaker.